Dulce
by ShiroKujaku
Summary: Porque recibir un consejo nunca fue tan delicioso, al menos para el goleador de fuego.


-Etto...Goenji-san-

El mencionado retiró la mirada de su libro para ver a la persona que lo necesitaba-¿Qué pasa Toramaru?

-Uumn-El niño bajó la mirada apenado-¿cómo sabes que estás enamorado?

Goenji se quedó callado,bueno,era normal que un niño de 11 años preguntara eso a uno de 15...¿no?

Dejó su libro en el sofá de la "casa Inazuma" y miró fijamente al pequeño.

-Bueno,cuando estás enamorado,realmente te vuelves muy estúpido-comenzó a explicar-Cuando estás con esa persona,sientes una extraña sensación en el estómago,te estremeces,te sonrojas bastante,comienzas a decir incoherencias solo para hacerlo reír,haces todo por estar con él cada segundo,es bastante extraño en realidad-desvió la mirada un momento y sonrió-Pero es bastante lindo sentir eso,y siempre que estás con esa persona,es como si el mundo se detuviera y solo estuvieran él y tu-

-Así que es eso...bueno es más que obvio que...

-¿por qué la pregunta?-Interrumpió el curioso chico de fuego

-Nada,solo que,me estoy enamorando de alguien pero,seguro no me corresponde,bueno,¿quién le correspondería a un niño de 11 años?

Goenji rió-Jaja,Toramaru,no deberías pensar mucho en la edad,en realidad que Tobitaka sea mucho mayor realmente no importa.

Tomaru se quedó helado-¿C-cómo sabe que es Tobitaka-san?

-Es más que obvio que te gusta Toramaru-Goenji sonrió

-¿enserio? ¿Tan obvio como usted con Fubuki-san?-Dijo en tono de broma mientras reía-Diablos,debo ser demasiado obvio,tal vez yo también violo con la mirada a Tobitaka-san-

Goenji casi se muere por el comentario,y bueno,tenía que admitirlo,se había enamorado de Shiro desde aquel encuentro en ,él si que era más que obvio.

-unn...Senpai ¿estás bien?-Preguntó el de cabellos azul marino-Um...tranquilo,prometo guardarle el secreto Goenji-san-

Shuuya dió un gran suspiro de alivio-Gracias Toramaru,¿algo más que desees preguntar?

-¿Cómo puedo dejar de tener miedo para poder decirle lo que siento?-¡DING-DING-DING!Golpe bajo,Shuuya "consejero" Goenji estaba con la misma duda.

Silencio...cri,cri,cri...

-No lo sabe tampoco... ¿cierto?

-No...

-Diablos.

-Exacto.

Toramaru se levantó-Iré a la cocina un rato-

-Te acompaño-dijo Shuuya,tal vez un bocadillo estaría bien para pensar un poco en aquella pregunta.

-¡Yo quiero la paleta de sandía!-Se escuchaba a través de la puerta.

-No,¡Yo!-

-No es justo,yo voy a tener la de sandía por que el cabello de Hiroto es rojo,así que tu debes tener la de Chocolate por que el cabello de Endo es Café-

-Tienes razón...suena razonable.

Goenji y Toramaru entraron después de escuchar la "Pelea" de Kazemaru y Midorikawa.

Goenji tomó asiento y dió un enorme suspiro.

-¿Y ahora tú qué traes Goenji?-Preguntó Kazemaru

-Nada,es solo que Toramaru y yo tenemos una duda pero...no tengo idea de cuál es la respuesta.

-Wow,Shuuya Goenji no sabe la respuesta a una pregunta,que sorprendente-Dijo Midorikawa lamiendo su paleta helada de Sandía.

-¿Cuál es la pregunta?

-¿Como pierdes el miedo para poder decirle a "esa persona" que te gusta?-

El cabeza de helado y el chico del viento se miraron.

10 largos segundos de silencio.

-Simplemente digánselo,Toramaru-El peli azul vió al niño-Eres un niño,buen jugador y buena persona,sinceramente no creo que pase nada malo, Y Goenji...-Shuuya lo miró-Tranquilo,sinceramente no creo que Fubuki te rechace

Midorikawa lo miró con picardía y se sonrieron,que buenos amigos eran.

-No es tan fácil,Midorikawa-san-Dijo Toramaru cabizbajo-Tobitaka-san es muy serio y tal vez no me corresponda.

-Bah,eso pensábamos todos de Goenji hasta que medio mundo,hasta toodo el instituto Alien se dió cuenta de que le gustaba Fubuki,ahí nos dimos cuenta de que era un chico de verdad y no un robot-

Shuuya tenía una gotita en la frente,¿de verdad se veía tan serio?Vaya,que miedo.

Espera...

-¡¿De verdad se nota que me gusta?!-Todos los demás cayeron al piso,incluso el gato de Fubuki que iba pasando(mismo que Shuuya le regaló en su cumpleaños número 15).

-No,Goenji,Claro que no-dijo sarcásticamente Kazemaru con una sonrisa y una gotita anime en la mejilla-Por cierto,no eh visto a Shirou en todo el día-

-Salió con Haruna-Entró Nagumo de la nada,tomando un vaso y sirviéndose Jugo de Naranja

-¿Y tú cómo sabes?-Preguntó Midorikawa

-Bueno,soy de sus mejores amigos,es de mis mejores amigos,yo sé todo sobre él-Dijo el tulipan mientras se sentaba a un lado de Goenji.

-Presumido-Dijo Kazemaru-Todos queremos a Fubuki y él a todos nosotros-termnó inflando las mejillas un poco

-Jaja tranquilo azulito-Dijo con cierta simpatía-Y Goenji-Miró al peli crema-Tranquilo,Fubuki no hará nada

-¿por qué dices?-Preguntó el peli pincho

-Por nada,por nada,ahora,si me disculpan iré a dormir.

-¡Espera Nagumo-san!-Gritó Toramaru

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-Dijo volteándose hacia el chico

-¿Cómo pierdes el miedo a decirle a "esa persona" que te gusta?

El tulipán se quedó callado-Umm...pues,supongo que siendo seguro de ti mismo y siendo decidido para decirle,simplemente dile,sin rodeos-Y lentamente se retiró por la puerta,no sin antes decir-Suerte-A los eran momentos de amabilidad por parte de Haruya que solo para Fubuki y Suzuno eran raro eh?.

Goenji se levantó sin decir nada y lentamente fué hacia la entrada,pero justo cuando abrió la puerta,se encontró con un Fubuki y una Haruna Sonrientes,cargando pequeñas bolsas.

-ah,Hola Goenji-Dijo Fubuki sonriendo,diablos,¿quería asesinar al goleador de fuego o qué?¿No se daba cuenta de que esas sonrisas lo mataban?

-Hola Fubuki,hola Haruna-

-Oh,Goenji-san,Fubuki-kun,¿pueden ayudarme?-Dijo mientras ponía las bolsas en una mesita frente a la televisión,seguida de Fubuki.

-Claro Haruna-chan,¿de qué se trata?-Prengutó Shirou con una tierna sonrisa

-Necesito poner algunos los dulces que compramos en bahúles de madera para el día del cumpleaños de Fuyuka-san,pero no tengo tiempo,ya que el entrenador Kudou me pidió organizar los expedientes de cada jugador,¿podrían hacerlo por mi?Los bahúles están en la cocina.

-Bien-dijo Goenji mientras Fubuki asentía.

Haruna se retiró,Shirou y Shuuya se sentaron en el piso y abrieron las bolsas.

una palabra,simplemente ellos dos acomodando golosinas,chocolates y bombones en cajitas.

Vaya...

-Oye Fubuki-Goenji se armó de valor

-Dime-Dijo mientras se metía un poki a la boca y lo comía muy lentamente.

-¿Cómo puedes decirle a "esa persona" que...estás enamorado de ella?

Fubuki desvió la mirada pensativo,emitiendo un "uummn".Goenji miró hacia sus labios,observando que al Poki tan sólo le quedaban unos 3 centímetros para acabarse.

Fubuki lo miró un momento,se quitó el poki de la boca,lo colocó en la de Goenji y lo besó.

Ambos comían el poki lentamente,para disfrutar su sabor,si poki desapareció en un segundo, y ahora eran sus lenguas las que se juntaban,haciendo probar el sabor del acostó lentamente a Fubuki en el piso,poniendo un brazo como base para no aplastar a su ángel.

Fubuki rodeó el cuello del goleador de fuego,ambos movían sus labios y lenguas a un ritmo,bastante excitante,se separaron jadeantes,unidos sólo por un delgado hilo de saliva.

-Tan...tan solo...debes hacerlo y ya...decirle todo lo que sientes,aunque...el miedo te...invada-Dijo Fubuki,rescatando algo de aire entre cada frase.

Goenji besó dulcemente los labios de Fubuki.

-Te Amo-se dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se sonreían.

-Parece que al fín ambos perdieron el miedo-Dijo el portero de Inazuma Japan

-Tienes razón-Dijo el peli azul

-Oye Kazemaru...

-Dime Endou-

-¿Quieres un Poki?


End file.
